User talk:Construction Worker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Bluestar1776 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nightfall101 (Talk) 20:11, March 13, 2010 Hey LOL, your pop-tart wiki is awesome. I'm Swifty, I play Swiftpelt, Bubblespots, and Bluemoon of Thunderclan, Pizzaslice of Darkclan, Pebblestream of RiverClan, Heatherdove of WindClan, and last but not least, Flamespirit of StarClan. Glad to see you at the wiki! §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 20:50, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Pop-tarts are good. :3 One time, I gave my little brother a poptart, he was hungry you know. But i forgot my dad said not to give him any, he has to give it to him himself. So guess what my punishment was? No pop-tarts for a week. Weird isn't it? §₩1ƒ₮¥Happy St. Patrick's Day! 21:44, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Slop You can do that now! Tell me if you need help! B-Day-Kitty! 21:28, March 13, 2010 (UTC) WW blanks are not aloud B-Day-Kitty! 22:55, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Slop's image I'm sorry, but we're not allowed to use those blanks on this wiki. We have blanks here, but we haven't done elder or loner blanks yet. Again, I'm sorry! [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 23:00, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Trust me, that mistake has been made before. So, it's cool :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 23:21, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Yes. But the admins create new territories, such as Rainbow River, Silver Falls, the Glistening Hollow, and so on. [[User:Nightfall101|'Goldfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Meet me at the end of the rainbow!']] 23:25, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Of course you can make a loner. Just give me a name and description for your character, and I'll add them to the Twolegplace page. =) Midnightpelt ♥ 15:00, March 14, 2010 (UTC)! Hey! Hey C.W.! (is it okay if I call you that? XD) Welcome to Cats of the Clans Wiki! I'm Hawkfire, or call me Hawkey, a head admin on here. Please let me know if you have any questions! Hawkfirelikes to PARTAY!! 18:32, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hey, I'm Icy! You can call me that, or Iceh or Ice is fine too. Welcome to this wiki! I am an admin, and the second person to join here. Let me know if you have any questions! --[[User:Icestorm123|'Icy']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'Invading the ']] 21:58, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Slop Glad to see you here! And of course! Add him yourself. PaRtY In TeH UsA! 23:15, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Froststar wouldn't mind. PaRtY In TeH UsA! 23:22, May 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: Kits I think she will have 3-5 kits. I'm not sure. So of course! But her kits won't come for a while. I need Bracken to be on. PaRtY In TeH UsA! 21:41, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Can i rp Ashkit Frostyness 19:21, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Frostyness 22:47, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I removed him from the list of StarClan cats. I think we should make Tribe of Endless Hunting, what do you think? [[User:ddevans96z|'ddevans96z']]Goodbye Middle School! 16:46, May 29, 2010 (UTC) IRC Why can't you go on? [[User:Icestorm123|'♥Ice']][[User talk:Icestorm123|'storm★']] 19:27, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you're back! A lot has happened in the past month. Blue has left, we have a lot of new users, and there's just been a lot of drama. Anyways, it's good you're back! ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 19:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re Well, Iceshine was always a bureaucrat, and I think Nightfall is now too. Nightshine's an admin now too. ★Dalton★Through the fire and the flames we carry on… 22:49, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Sunblaze Actually, I don't roleplay Sunblaze anymore. I gave her back to Hawkey Sorry! [[User:ddevans96z|'★dalton']]|'[[User talk:ddevans96z|'uoʇlɐp★]] 17:02, July 24, 2010 (UTC)